


parce que ma vie, aujourd'hui, ça commence avec toi

by crownuponherhead



Series: twelve days of jonsa [4]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 10:03:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownuponherhead/pseuds/crownuponherhead
Summary: He doesn't hate it, it's pretty sometimes too, but there's just something about how Sansa sings in French when she bakes or cooks that drives him crazy.Day 5 of 12 Days of Jonsa





	parce que ma vie, aujourd'hui, ça commence avec toi

**Author's Note:**

> wow look it's me coming in hot with another late submission, this is also v short because ya'll seriously don't want to read my smut it's bad.

He notices the singing before the smell of the food. Her soft soprano echoing through the halls of their shared apartment. In the three months they’ve lived together it’s one of the many things he’d noticed about Sansa, anytime she cooks or bakes she sings in French. When he mentioned it to Robb he said she’d started doing it after study abroad in Paris and she’d just never stopped. That was four years ago. It’s not that it’s annoying, although Jon never thought he would be able to actually sing _Champs Elysée_ and it not sound like gibberish but he can now, it’s just very much a constant. See there isn’t an issue if it weren’t for how constant it was.

“Edith Piaf, aren’t you feeling a bit basic today?” Jon teases as he pours himself a cup of coffee, letting his eyes linger over the shape of his roommate in just a large t shirt cooking French toast. When he sits down he sighs a bit, he shouldn’t even know if it’s an Edith Piaf song or not.

“It’s the mood of the day, Jon!” The mood of yesterday was some French pop song he definitely never wanted to hear again in his life. With a roll of his eyes he let his eyes move back to her.

“As long as it’s good food of the day to match the mod.” He teased. Okay so he’s human he can’t help but wish that she was slinking over to him singing whatever that name of this song he’s heard in a million movies is. The one about no regrets, whatever. He doesn’t know but is it really so bad that he can’t help but picture how incredible it would be for her too climb onto his lap right now singing this god awful French song? A nudge from Ghost is what tells him yes of course it would be. He knows better than anyone he shouldn’t be wanting to mix business and pleasure.  

Then again is it really business with pleasure? Another nudge from Ghost stops him. You’re her brothers best friend you idiot. He’s starting to think that Robb and Ghost made a pact to stop him from acting on any inkling of that crush he had in high school on Sansa.

“You’re staring.” He sees her red lips curve into a smirk as she sets the French toast on the table before he registers what she said. Shit.

“Was I?” Yes, nice save Jon she’ll never notice.

“Yeah at my ass like a wolf staring at it’s prey.” She smirked again and took a sip of his coffee. Fuck, she was gonna be the death of him.

“Sansa.” Honestly Jon knows there’s literally nothing he could say in this situation absolutely nothing.

“Yes Jon?” She smirks again, he feels Ghost bump him against him. Wait, Ghost isn’t smooth and he doesn’t make the sliding motion he’s feeling right now.

“Sans.” It comes out more of a warning now. He’s a good guy really, but he’s only human and he’s not even sure what she’s doing to him.

“Yes? Is something bothering you?” Her smirk was literally going to kill him. She sat there his coffee in her hands with a smirk as she peered over the cup.

“What are you doing?”

“Seducing you, duh.” He isn’t sure what makes him choke more, the fact that she said those words or that she casually took a bite of her French toast afterward like nothing happened. “I certainly can’t succeed though if you’re choking on air.”

He can’t even get a question out just gawks at her for a minute before she stands up and walks around the table wrapping her arms around him as she perches herself on his lap where he knows she can feel his erection straining against her ass.

“Did you not notice the shirts were getting shorter without any shorts under them anymore? Or that my touches lingered longer? Hell even the French songs I chose to sing in the morning were sexier! Were you too focused on not trying to jump me and ruin your friendship with my brother to do anything about it?” All he can do is nod again yet somehow he gains control from the shock to wrap his arms around her and pull her close. He lets the temptation settle in and presses a hungry kiss to her lips.

“Still speechless, love? Because it’s going to be an awfully long morning if I have to coax every word out of you. After all we are both adults, Jon. I think you can put your honor aside now.” That’s what gets him going, scooping her up in his arms and carrying her back towards the hallway murmuring something about ‘fuck honor’ that makes her laugh. God he loves her laugh.

“Yours or Mine?”  She lets out a laugh and kisses him again.

“Surprise me.” He definitely owes that damn Edith Piaf lady.


End file.
